Tony's Brother?
by soraheartless21
Summary: When Tony's mysterious big brother, Harry decides to visit he didn't except to meet a jealous super soldier, a shy doctor with anger problems, a blonde archer, or a dangerous assassin. How will everyone react to a person they don't know who claims to be Tony's brother? How will Thor react when he finally meets Harry? And two guys manage to attract Harry's attention. SLASH!


_**A/N:**_ **Well, my oneshots poll is finally open, make sure y'all go to my profile and vote for the six paring you wish to see! I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot, any reviews are welcomed and appreciated! If this gets a hefty amount of positive reviews I might consider writing some more!**

"Alright! Which one of you ate the last piece of apple pie I was saving?" Tony Stark yelled in outrage, his hazel gaze narrowed tightly at everyone who was present in living room. He had his hands in the air, holding onto the empty plate, waiting for someone to confess at the heinous crime he, or she committed.

He slowly walked towards Steve, circling the blonde super solider as lion would do to it's prey, but considering the size difference between Tony's shorter and more compact frame, to Steve massive height and well muscled body, it was a comical scene to witness.

Tony leaned towards Steve and just started at the nervous blonde soldier, he arched an eyebrow and questioned Steve. "Alright, fess up, Capsicle. Did you ate my last slice of apple pie, Cap? We all know how much you love apple pie."

Steve tried his best to not look into Tony's honey gaze, but temptation was to great to avoid. He took in every last second of Tony's attention, he got lost within the genius' eyes, hoping to capture the various shades of brown and muted greens within those hazel orbs in hopes to recreate later in his sketches. He hoped one day he'll man up and tell the shorter man he had a crush on him, well huge crush.

He wondered how the shorter man's lips would feel against his own, or how the shorter's man callous hands would feel on his skin as they shared a bed...

Shaking his private thoughts away, Steve cleared his voice and shakily shook his head. Hoping he wasn't blushing. He ignored the poorly covered snickers from Clint who was laughing at his embarrassment and replied, "of course I didn't ate the slice of apple pie, Tony. Plus, I prefer pecan pie over apple pie. Just because I was born of the 4th of July and wear my suit, doesn't mean I love apple pie."

Tony narrowed his eyes and walked away, earning a soft, disappointing sigh from Steve. Steve's felt his shoulder drop as Tony wasn't paying attention to him any more.

Tony ignored by Bruce completely, he knew the soft spoken scientist didn't touch his apple pie because the poor man prefers cakes over pies, 'Heathen!" Tony's mind supplied. He also ignored Natasha who didn't like sweet, much less desserts unless they contain coffee.

Which pretty much left Clint, seeing as Thor was stuck in Asgard dealing with his own problems and hadn't had a chance to visit them for the past month.

Tony hastily closed in on the archer. "That means it was you, Legolas! You ate my apple pie which I was saving for today! And now I'm pie-less! How do you expect me to celebrate Pie Day without pie!" He exclaimed dramatically, arms flailing in the air.

Clint's eyes widen, an angry, snarky Stark wasn't a pretty sight. Normally he would've gotten away eating leftovers, nobody really minded, but this one time he didn't eat Tony's delicious, tantalizing apple pie. He was tempted to eat it, but he didn't!

He jumped out of the couch trying to distance himself from the angry Tony.

"I-I swear I didn't eat your pie, Stark! I swear!" He yelled dodging the vase Tony threw at him.

"Lies, I say! Lies! You always eat my leftover even when I write my damn name on my food, just to spite me! Just admitted you ate it and deal with the consequence like a ma!" Tony reasoned, with a rolling pin in his hands.

Clint shook his head frantically, "I didn't touch your damn pie, you crazy! Sure, I thought about it but never touch it, I swear!"

" Who are you calling crazy! I'll show you crazy!"

"Natasha aren't you going to intervene or something. Now's a good time!" He pleaded to the Russian spy but she scoffed.

"Sorry Clint, your mess, your problem. You deal with it. Plus, it's pretty fun watching you scream like a little girl as Tony chases you around" she replied with satisfied smirk.

He pouts cutely at her, but it didn't work.

He shot a pleading look at Bruce, but the man ignored him in favor of the book, acting as if nothing was happening around him. Clint turned towards Steve's direction, but the blonde just left the room going towards the kitchen. When the blonde returned, he had a freaking bowl of popcorn and sat with Natasha, sharing the stupid popcorn.

Clint whined, "isn't anybody going to help me?"

As soon as he asked a loud gunshot sound echoed through the entire room. All movement within the room stood frozen in time, they all stood up checking their surrounding, everyone was on high alerts until Tony screamed loudly.

"HARRY!" The genius exclaimed excitedly, sending waves after waves of pure, unadulterated joy.

A low, deep chuckle echoed through the room, but there wasn't anyone else in the room until a shadow, or a mass of darkness erupted from the floor right next to Tony.

In panic, Steve pushed Tony away from the mass of darkness only to be scratched and kicked by Tony.

"Get off me you big oaf! Don't you see Harry is here!" Somehow, Tony manage to push off Steve and ran towards the mass of darkness.

Everyone else stood in shock as a tall, muscled man with incredibly messy, gravity defying black hair, and green vivid eyes which could easily rival any pair of emerald in the world, stepped out of the darkness and embraced the genius tightly.

They saw how the mysterious man picked up Tony as if he weighs nothing and hugged him! The man was hugging Tony Stark without being pushed away! They saw how Tony melt into the stranger's embrace and smile! An actual genuine smile from Tony Stark!

Steve seethed with jealousy as he saw the man hold his Tony, yes his Tony, while he could only watch. He wanted to march up to the man punch him right on his handsome face and take Tony away, far away from the man.

"I missed you Harry! Where have you been!?" Tony pouted, he buried his head on Harry's neck and sighed happy. It's been a good five years since he last seen Harry and he missed him deeply. It was difficult at first, but receiving texts or even calls from Harry made it easier.

Harry kissed Tony's hair and heard a loud growl come from the massive blonde to his left. He cocked an eyebrow at him and felt waves of anger, jealousy, hurt, and yearning from the blonde.

He hugged Tony one last time before he set him back on the floor. "Sorry Tones, it me took longer than I expected. You wouldn't believe what the Purebloods bigots were going off about, I swear I don't know why I even try."

Tony smiled understandably, "they're too stuck on their ways to ever change. So, Har-Bear you're staying right?"

Before Harry could reply, Steve walked towards them and scowled at Harry angrily. "Who are you and how did you enter the tower." He snarled, trying his best to intimidate the handsome man who was apparently named Harry.

Harry snorted at the blonde's feeble attempts to intimidate him, "if you're trying to scare me into submission Captain, it's not going to work. I've seen scarier and more terrifying horrors than you'll ever see in your life."

Steve turned an alarming shade of red. Tony could see a vein popping on the blonde's forehead and was confused as to why Steve was reacting so hostile towards Harry.

He walked in-between both men and pushed Steve away from Harry. While Steve was a perfect soldier in every sense of the word, it didn't mean he was immortal, and should he fight against Harry, there's no chance he'll be able to win.

"Stand down Captain, Harry isn't a threat." Tony said softly.

Steve eyed Harry warily, "how do you know, Tony! He just appeared out of the shadows!

That's not a normal thing!"

'Oh God, please don't go there.' Tony pleaded in his mind.

"What"

'No.' Tony panicked, trying to stop Steve from saying something he'll surely regret.

"Kind"

'Steve! Shut up!' Tony yelled in his mind, already feeling Harry's overwhelming magic to flare out, causing the lights to flicker on and off and glass to rattled.

"Of freaky..."

'Fuck, Steve's screwed.' Tony whined, face palming his forehead.

Harry unleashed his magic, he lifted Steve off the ground and appeared behind him. Steve tried to struggle from the unseen forces that is holding him down, but he couldn't move.

His body froze as an icy cold voice whispered into his ear, "you're lucky to be friends with my Tones, Captain. If it were anyone else, I would've smite you where you stand. Now, you calm down and stay put like a good soldier, captain. Or I'll be forced to sedated you, by my own means, and you wouldn't like that. The last man who tried to fight back had his mind broken within seconds, capisce?" Steve nodded shakily.

"Good, I'll let you go and you'll stay put, right?" He asked the blonde soldier who barely nodded in return and replied with a timid, "yes sir."

Harry released the blonde from his magic, causing the blonde super soldier to fall onto the ground like a rag doll. Harry turned around to Tony and smiled goofy, "So, are you finally going to friends Tommy-Cat or what?"

The rest of the team can only gape in disbelief at the man who took out Steve without batting an eye, who seemed to use some kind of invisible force to subdue the super solider. They all trembled when they heard Harry's ice cold voice threaten and even scold Steve. They couldn't help but pity Steve, they certainly didn't want to be on Steve's place, ever.

Tony grinned madly taking Harry's hand, he lead him to where the rest of the teams were standing.

"Natasha Romanov. Spy, master assassin, close combat specialist, and overall female fatale! She speaks over 10 language and knows her way with guns. She's smoking hot, but she's quite deadly. Hence her codename, Black Widow ."

Harry took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. Natasha tried her best not to blush, but failed as she was sucked into the man's verdant gaze. "Pleasure to meet you, my lady." He said politely, giving her his best smile.

'That smile should be illegal' She said to herself.

Natasha nodded back, "likewise."

"The next we have the world's most brilliant man, not counting me of course, Dr. Bruce Banner. An expert in gamma radiation with a slight anger issues and a little green problem, but he's also the sweetest guy you'll never meet." Bruce glared at Tony a bit before he turns his attention at Harry and smiled.

Harry looked into the doctor's eyes and he gasped. "Those eyes... they're so sad... almost longing for something or someone...it's as if there's an inner war inside you, constantly fight for you to remain in control..." Bruce tensed up and starts hyperventilating.

Everyone stands back waiting for the hulk to burst out at any moment, but instead Harry reached over and hugged Bruce tightly. "There, there... it's okay... just breathe with me... there you go... You're going to be okay." Bruce's body goes limp, his head fell on Harry's shoulder and he sighed. Bruce has never felt so relax, nor safe before. He melted into Harry's strong embrace.

Harry rubbed Bruce's back soothingly. "I'm going to teach you couple of relaxation techniques that'll help you with your 'anger problems' and high emotions. You're unbelievably tense and need to relax, more" He whispered into the doctor's ear, his warm breath hit Bruce's neck and sent shivers down his spine.

"Cough...cough... now that's been settled shall we continue?" Tony interrupt their moment and tapped his foot against the marble floor. Bruce flushed as he realize he still in Harry's arms and awkwardly let's go.

Harry pouted, "I kinda enjoyed that moment. If you want any more cuddles just let me know, I won't mind." He said seductively to the doctor and winked, making Bruce blush again.

Tony grumbled under his breath, unhappy with Harry's suggestion. Harry hid his smile, he knew Tony was getting jealous and slightly possessive of him. Harry rested his hand on Tony's shoulder and squeeze lightly, "You'll always be my Tones." He whispered into the genius ear.

"Last, but not least, Clint Barton. Master archer who has never miss a target, or so he claims. He's a notorious leftover stealer-eater, and pie gobbler! His codename is Hawkeye. Other nicknames are: birdbrains, bird breath, blondie, and Legolas!"

Harry grabbed Clint's hand as kissed it. He winked at Clint and gave him a wide smile.

"Pleasure to meet you. Hopefully I'll get to see you around some more, yeah" Clint blushed as he felt the other man's smothering gaze on him. He started into the man's green eyes and nodded dumbly, not trusting himself not to look like a dork in front of the gorgeous man.

Tony pouts, "stop flirting with everyone 'Ry!"

Harry laughed, "like you're one to talk, Tones."

"Harry!" Tony whined, "at least don't flirt with birdbrains. He ate my apple pie. You know, the one you made for me!"

"Hey! I told you I didn't eat it!"

"Sure you didn't!"

"I swear I didn't!"

Harry walked towards Natasha and Bruce. "Are they always like this." He asked the duo.

Natasha snorted, "when aren't they fight with each other."

Harry shook his head, "Still the same Tony... I better break this up before they start destroying the tower."

"Good luck," Bruce whispered.

"Okay, guys stop fighting! Clint didn't ate the last piece of your apple pie. It was me and before you complain I made you another," Harry opened his jacket and takes a small box out. With a waves of hand over the box and enlarged it back to it's original size and handed it to Tony.

"Happy Pie Day, Tony!"

Tony fist pumps the air, "Yay! Pie!" He exclaimed gleefully, holding up his apple pie as if it was a precious, delicate masterpiece. A gift worthy of the gods.

They all sweat dropped they witnessed Tony's ridiculous victory dance around the room. They were all happy Tony was back to normal... well relatively normal.

It wasn't until Steve got up and asked, "just who exactly are you?" He asked the raven haired man, everyone stopped, looking at the man with interest.

"Ahh, forgive me. I'm Lord Harry James Potter-Black." Harry replied calmly, offering his hand, "Tony's surrogate older and highly protective brother. Pleasure to meet you all."


End file.
